Gundam Wing-The Battle Continues
by SSJ4 Trunks
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are once again needed to save the Earth and the Colonies. They must battle a wole nw feet of mobie suits with their own new mecha-monsters. They are also accompanied by new friends, one who proves to be vital...


*Disclaimer* I had no part in thinking up or creating Gundam Wing. This is just a Fanfiction. Some characters were made up such as Nekura and his Gundam Hellraiser. I give credit to Jon B. for supplying me with ideas and info, like Nekura.   
  
Gundam Wing-The Battle Continues  
  
The year After Colony 199. Date December 31st. Earth and the colonies had been at peace for about 3 years. All mobile suits had been destroyed including the Gundams. After Heero had defeated Mari-Mea and Daiken he stayed with Relena. The colonies and Earth were celebrating new years. At the stroke of midnight A new rain of mobile suits appeared. They immediately destroyed one of the colonies........  
"Hmmmmm, I thought all mobile suits had been destroyed," said Heero.  
"I'm gonna go check things out."  
"Wait!!!!," replied Relena. "Its so hard to keep track of him."  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Damn!!, c'mon Hilde we better get out of here. Those new suits are on a rampage and are comin' right towards us," Said Duo.  
"OK lets go, but to where?" asked Hilde.  
"No time to explain," said Duo, "Lets Go!!!"  
Duo and Hilde took off in an old Earth Sphere Alliance ship that was dumped in the junk-yard. They took off and headed toward a small industrial colony owned by Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner.   
"Duo, Hilde!! What are you two doing here?" Asked Quatre  
"Hey Quatre I see you haven't been informed. Six new mobile suits have been confirmed. Sources say they are stronger than the Gundams were. They've destroyed one colony and I dont know if they got to mine."  
" Thats terrible. I thought all mobile suits were destroyed after the defeat of Mari-Mea and Daiken."  
"Yup, there here. And I think its gonna be up to us to stop 'em," replied Duo.  
"But Duo how? You and I both know very well that there are no mobile suits left," said Quatre.  
"I dont know but if we want Earth and the colonies to still be here we better do something," replied Duo.  
"Maybe we can create new mobile suits," suggested Hilde.  
"Us?!?! We would never be able to create mobile suits as powerful as those," said Duo.  
"I dont know," said Quatre, "but the first thing we should do is all get together. Me, You, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei."  
  
In the back room of a small circus tent was another one of the Gundam Pilots.   
"Trowa, We're on in two minutes," called Katherine.  
"I'll be right there," replied Trowa.  
*Voice of TV* "Three new mobile suits have been confirmed. There is no way of fighting back as there are no mobile suits to defend ourselves. We are all praying for the best," said the TV news anchor.  
"Three new mobile suits? I wonder where they came from?" said Trowa, ::A note left by Trowa:: **Katherine, I have to attend to something. Six new mobile suits have been confirmed. I have to go meet up with the other Gundam Pilots. Dont worry, I'll come back alive.**  
  
"Trowa WAIT!!!!!" yelled Katherine.  
But it was no use. Trowa was already out of the colony in a small ship by the time she noticed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The last Gundam Pilot was Chang-Wufei, referred to as just Wufei by other people. Wufei had much pride.   
"Wufei, I just heard that six new Mobile Suits even stronger than the Gundams have been confirmed. They have destroyed one colony and are still going on their rampage," said Sally Po.  
"Where are they now?" asked Wufei.  
"Their location is unknown at the moment but their last confirmed location was at the Industrial Colony that Quatre owns," said Sally Po.  
"Are they still there?" replied Wufei.  
"I dont think so," said Sally.  
  
........::::::******Nekura, born a little over 20 years ago, was born in a small village of purity to the village leaders. At the age of 2, an evil force destroyed all he knew, the village, his parents, his home, everything. However, the evil saw Nekura's potential and took him in for training. After 15 years of training in the dark forces, he inherited the Kilgorin Sword of Darkness. He used this sword to destroy the evil that killed his family. Now he travels around the galaxy in his HellRaiser Gundam as a hired man with the sword and many other weapons in his trenchcoat. All other facts are unknown about him..........::::::::::*********  
  
"Ah I knew you would be here," said Howard, the creator of the Tallgeese.  
  
Then Nekura walked through the door. He wore rayban sunglasses and a black trenchcoat. His hair was black and hung down to his shoulders. His bangs were long and covered his eyes. He was a dark natured person and carried The Kilgorin Sword of Darkness in his trenchcoat.  
  
"First, My money," replied Nekura.  
"Yes, Yes, here is all of it," said Howard.  
"Now Im going to need you to assemble all the Gundam Pilots. Here is a list of them all and all of their locations. They already know whats going on Im sure of that, Just tell them that Howard needs them," said Howard.  
"Whatever. Im leaving on Hellraiser,' was Nekura's reply.  
"Hmmmmm, Is that suit you fly made out of Gudanium Aloy?" asked Howard.  
"I dont know what the hell you are talking about, nor do I care. But if it means anything to you, the few people I have come into contact with have called my suit a Gundam," replied Nekura.  
"Ah I see. A Gundam still here. By any chance where did you get that suit?" asked Howard.  
But it did not matter. Nekura was already gone.  
"Oh well, no matter, as long as he does what I payed him for," said Howard.  
  
"Hey Duo, who just landed here?" asked Quatre.  
"I....I....I think it's Trowa. Hey it is Trowa!" exclaimed Duo.  
"Wow, he must be here about the new suits," stated Quatre.  
*door opens*  
"Hey Trowa, long time no see," said Duo.  
"Hey how have you been doing Trowa?" asked Quatre.  
"Hi. It's been a while. Im glad to see that you're all still alive. Is everyone here?" asked Trowa.  
"No, Wufei and Heero aren't but Wufei should be here soon. I radioed to him a couple of hours ago," said Quatre.  
*door opens*  
"Hey Wufei!! This is like some kind of reunion," said Quatre  
"Not exactly, we have to put a stop to those new suits," said Wufei.  
*door opens*  
"Heero. Hmmmm you just always have pop in like that dont you?", said Duo.  
"Duo thats no way to welcome a friend," replied Quatre.  
"I dont care how you greet me. I sure you all know about these new suits. We have to stop them or else they'll destroy Earth and the Colonies.   
"Thats all great but...uhhhh.....hellllooooo.....we have no mobile suits!!" said Duo.  
"I'll destroy them with the ship I came in if I have to," said Heero.  
  
"There will be no need for that," replied the stranger.  
"And just who the hell are you?" said Heero.  
"All you need to know is that my name is Nekura," said Nekura.  
"Oh great, just what we need, another enigma," Said Duo.  
"Hmmmmmm, that suit out there, it's a Gundam. What is its name?" asked Heero.  
"I dont know why you care, but I call him Hellraiser," replied Nekura, "I came here to tell you that a man named Howard has called for you. It is in regards to the new suits. He has made 5 new mobile suits made out of something called Gundanium Alloy."  
"Nekura, will you be helping us fight these new suits?" asked Quatre.   
"These suits, these pilots, this organization has taken everything dear to me. I will have my revenge on them especially the leader, Master Torankusu, as he likes to call himself," said Nekura.   
*Nekura spits*  
"Wait a sec. You know them??" asked Duo.  
But again it was too late. Nekura was already out on the horizon of the deep black emptiness of space.  
  
"Heero the name of your Gundam is Deathmonger, Duo the name of your Gundam is Fallen-Angel, Trowa the name of your Gundam is War-hawk, Quatre the name of your Gundam is Hurricane, Wufei the name of your Gundam is Kiyoraka," stated Howard.  
"Thank you, Howard," said Quatre.  
"Yeah, Thanks," said Duo.  
"Now we can defeat those suits," said Trowa.  
"You are an Extraordinary man," said Wufei.  
"They look they can wreak havoc and bring hell down upon their opponents," said Heero.  
"What happened to Nekura?" asked Howard.  
"He went off somewhere, said he has a few scores to settle with those new suits," said Quatre.  
"Im leaving. We're waisting time," said Heero.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA, lets destroy the whole damn galaxy!!!" exclaimed pilot #1  
"You idiot, if we did that then where would we go?" said Master Torankusu.  
"Oh yeah, your right. Hey who are they?" asked pilot #1  
"They're Gundams!!??!!" said pilot #5  
"Well, now I can kick some ass and be challenged," said pilot #3  
"I advise you all to surrender, or else we shall destroy you," said Trowa.  
"Who cares we must put a stop to them!" exclaimed Heero.  
*Shoots fire missiles at Pilot #5*  
"AHHHHHHHH, you'll pay for that kid!!!" said Pilot #5  
*Shoots beam rifle*  
*Heero dodges*  
*Duo swings his beam scythe at Pilot #2  
"C'mon lets beat these kids!!" said Master Torankusu  
*Slices off Hurricane's arm*  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, take this!!!" yelled Quatre.  
*Fires Rain of Bullets on Master Torankusu*  
"Eat this!!" yelled Wufei.  
*Grabs Pilot #3 and throws it 5,000 feet*  
*Pilot #3 recovers and punches Kiyoraka in the head*  
*Pilot #3 Connects double beam rifle and shoots it at Kiyoraka*  
"Errrrrrrrr, Kiyoraka is hit badly. But I will keep fighting. AHHHHHH!!!" yelled Wufei  
"Trowa take Pilot #4, said Duo.  
"Okay," said Trowa, "Now feel the wrath of War-Hawk!!!" yelled Trowa  
*Turns into Bird with pointed head and flies right through pilot #4*  
"Only 5 to go," said Trowa  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Quatre  
"I can barely fight anymore but I will," said Quatre  
*BANG*  
"Dammit these guys are good," said Duo  
"Take this!!!" yelled Heero  
"Haa, its no use kid, your too weak!" said Master Toranaka.  
*Charges triple beam rifle*  
*BANG*  
"Mmmmmmm AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Heero  
"We cant take much more of this," yelled Trowa.  
*Unidentified suit comes flying in*  
"Master Torankusu, I will have my revenge," said Nekura  
"NEKURA!!!" yelled Quatre.  
"Now I will take from you, what you have taken from me, my life!!" said Nekura.  
*Grabs Pilot #5's head and crushes it with bare hand*  
*BANG*  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Pilot #5  
"You'll pay for that, you scummmmmmmmm!!!" yelled Master Torankusu.  
"I doubt that," said Heero.  
*Powers quadruple beam rifle*  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG  
"Errrrrrrrr im gonna kill you for that one," said Master Torankusu  
"No, I will kill you. NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!" yelled Nekura.  
*Takes Thermal Ax and cuts Master Torankusu in half*  
*Powers up and shoots laser cannons, disintegrating Master Torankusu*  
*Paralyzes all other Enemy Pilots by Using the EMP on chest*  
*Fires buster beam blasters at remaining enemies killing them all*  
"Oh man! That was great Nekura!" yelled Duo  
"Yeah thanks a lot," said Quatre  
"Nice!" said Wufei  
"That was incredible," said Trowa  
"Dont get used it. I only did this to kill these scumbags. Dont expect any more help from me," said Nekura  
"C'mon you can hang with us," said Quatre  
But yet again Nekura was already flying on the horizon of space, exploring the outskirts of emptiness.  
"Goodbye, Nekura, May you now live in peace," said Quatre.  
  
*Rhythm Emotion starts playing*  
Heero went back to watch over Relena, Duo went back to his junkyard with Hilde, Quatre went back to his industrial colony, Trowa went back to the circus with Katherine, and Wufei went back to help Sally Po. Nekura travels alone finding new jobs...and destroying new enemies..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
